Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Klerotystxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Klerotystxe2x80x99.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with uniform growth habit, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor in May, 1995 of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number PL 808, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Klerotyst was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, in June, 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Stuttgart, Germany, since July, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Klerotystxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Klerotystxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Ivy Geranium cultivars:
1. Uniform and cascading growth habit.
2. Dark green-colored leaves with zonation pattern.
3. Light purple-colored double flowers.
Plants of the new Ivy Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in plant growth habit, leaf color and flower color.
The new Ivy Geranium is most similar in flower color to the cultivar, Amethyst, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Stuttgart, Germany, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differ from plants of the cultivar Amethyst in the following characteristics:
1. Cuttings of the new Ivy Geranium are easier to propagate during the winter than cuttings of the cultivar Amethyst.
2. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium are stronger and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Amethyst.
3. Leaves of the new Ivy Geranium have a more distinct zonation pattern than leaves of the cultivar Amethyst.
4. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium are more tolerant to rain and temperature extremes than plants of the cultivar Amethyst.